papariaretadafandomcom-20200213-history
Xethos Stamnoudus
Xethos Stamnoudus (born 27 July, 1087) is the present R15 of the Drubyetskian Montangora Republika and of the NAU. Along with Nataliya Sytnikov, he led the Fletta Rebellion of 1106 against R15 Franklin Vincent and rose to power, quickly establishing the DMR as a world power. He later acquired Honshu and Rockhampton and subsequently formed the Nordamerikanske Union. As a general, he is primarily known for reforming anything and everything, from recruitment to equipment to tactics to training. His commanding is noted for its relaxed unorthodoxy, relying on his officers to understand his plans and take the initiative to see their parts through. He is a campaign strategist before all else, preferring to let his officers run the on-field battles while providing only a plan and the occasional order. Early Life He was born in Cascyst on 27 July, 1087 to two largely unimportant political activists. In 1094, his parents were targetted by R15 Franklin Vincent for treasonous activities and forced them to flee with Xethos and his four-year-old sister Xena. they took refuge in the outskirts of Schlosserbyn in the Anglin Eylands. Within the year, both of Stamnoudus's parents were apprehended by Vincentians and shipping back to Cascyst for trial. Both were executed. Stamnoudus became closely acquainted with the Schlosser and Eskridge families, which took in him and his sister. At the age of ten, Stamnoudus struck up a relationship with the relatively young governor Dan Anglin, who let him sit in on meetings and borrow books off of official shelves. Stamnoudus began a rigorous education program entirely through self-study in a dark room, becoming well versed in many government, military and philosophy topics. He also studied Estocada martial arts, becoming a proficient duellist and a master at blocking attacks but was still regularly outclassed by Xena. As Governor's Aide Though his solitude left him with few friends, Stamnoudus managed to leave enough of an impression on the public at large through his regular participation in town meetings and decision-making to be one of the more influential citizens by the time he was sixteen. In May of 1103, Dan Anglin employed him officially as his aide and began sending him to various locations as a courier and/or an envoy while consulting him more on decisions. This ended up a bargain for Anglin as Xethos did not go anywhere without Xena, who had her own skills. It became a common saying in Schlossersbyn that every bill began with a six hour debate and inevitably finished with Xena's logic, Xethos's explanation and Anglin's stamp. In 1104, in response to a directive from Vincent urging every province to strengthen its levy, Anglin dispatched the Stamnoudus to Thunder Bay to observe and learn from the SRB. How Anglin knew about it is unknown; its leader, Nataliya Sytnikov, had attempted to keep the program quiet and supposedly attempted to kill Stamnoudus believe he was a spy. Though an expert attacker, she was not able to break through Stamnoudus's defence and quit the attack once she realized Stamnoudus never once counter-attacked. This trip led to the very tight bond between Stamnoudus and Sytnikov. In March of 1105 at a spring Estocada festival, a Vincentian evidently caught wind of the political alliance forged between the Stamnoudus siblings and Sytnikov and managed to straight-arm Xena, leaving her torn apart from below the sash to middle spine with a vertebra broken. Xethos was absolutely distraught, though he managed to aid emergency surgery from burgeoning medic Lyla Lehr, which managed to keep her alive. Legend has it that Xena told Xethos to go amuse himself exploring if she wasn't up by the end of the week. He spent the week arguing with Anglin over how to kill the perpetrator, beheaded the unlucky swordsman when he couldn't convince Anglin to give him a treatment of scaphism and left for a circumnavigation of the globe. Not much is known about this trip, although along the way, he did stop in Thunder Bay and convinced Sytnikov to prepare a rebellion for the day he returned. He returned in July of 1106 to find his beloved sister in astonishingly good health and Vincent cracking down on security due to an assassination attempt three weeks prior. Vincent had linked the incident to the SRB and declared it a casus belli against them. As a result, Vincent had sent drill sergeants to every western province to train the levies. Stamnoudus, figuring it was either a move or a signal from Sytnikov, used his influence within the community to invigorate the training program. He introduced the concept of line infantry to these trainees, drawing inspiration from stories of last stands by archers who could melee. The hapless sergeant was having such a problem training the apathetic islanders that he wrote to Vincent explaining that he was turning over the process to Stamnoudus since the peasants would do absolutely anything he asked. Xena and Abby Schlosser were tasked with the process of training a task force of shieldmaidens despite Vincent's ban on arming females. Fletta Rebellion of 1106 be rebuilt Re-establishment of the Republic In the immediate aftermath, Stamnoudus declared a period of interregnum while the means to conduct annual elections were re-established and candidates were declared. He split the country into thirty provinces and set them each to electing governers, overseen by the more trusted of his own soldiers. These governors were then expected to run the elections, which consisted of setting up means to permit every single citizen to write in a candidate. Though he initially did not intend to participate in the resulting politics, Sytnikov's death had dulled his grandiose dreams of post-war life and he was too apathetic to attempt to dissuade the populace to vote him in. The other favourite was Dave DeGrenier, who at one point was so fed up with politics and his popularity that he threatened to mutilate everyone who voted for him. While the runoffs were taking place, Stamnoudus acted as tyrant and began to set up military reforms, though they wouldn't be fully enacted until later. He did dissolve the regimental system Vincent had in place and replaced it with a much more organized chain, much like the older Drubyetskian armies. He also established the famous 27th Company (or C27), which would effectively become his personal guard and consist of five-hundred soldiers, as all companies would under his new system. He also ditched the gender restrictions Vincent had instituted by adding Viktoria Raske to his C27. The initial election was close with DeGrenier, despite his protests, leading the way. By the time the final run-off took place, Stamnoudus's administration skill with Anglin had been publicized (by Raske and without his knowledge). He won with 53% of the run-off vote. As R15 Conquests Honshu -- Rockhampton -- Diplomacy NAU -- IDTO -- EF -- Military -- Personal Life __FORCETOC__